tokusatsu_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Billy2009/Power Rangers Alphaverse Universe
The ''Power Rangers Alphaverse Universe ''is an reboot-like universe based on the Power Rangers franchise by Saban Entertainment/Saban Brands. Saban Era Zordon Era Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The series take several elements from not only both the Boom! Studios comics and the 2017 movie, but take an few elements from it Sentai counterpart, Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *Ernie would uncovers the Rangers' identities nearly at the midway of the season. *Rita, like in the 2017 film, was the original Green Power Ranger, before Tommy, while the orignial Red Ranger were Zoltar, Zordon's young brother. *Goldar and Scorpina, like both of their Sentai counterparts, are a couple and gives birth to their baby son nearly at the end of the season. *Tommy Oliver appears at the beginning of the season where he is good friend with Jason, doesn't overshadow the team and doesn't start a relationship with Kimberly before becoming the Green Ranger. *Angela, Zack's girlfriend, start as a curious and often sometimes clueless fellow classmate at the Rangers' school where Zack often try to ask her on a date, but, his Ranger duties often to get in the way before finally asking her on their first date. She soon than later moves where Zack gives her a walkie talkie as a gift. *Pudgy Pig would not be reused in this version. *Like his 2017 film counterpart, Alpha 5 has combat ability, but not as Alpha-1's. *Evelynn "Lynn" Bulkmeyer, Bulk's sister, instead appears in this season, along with the other five seasons of the Zordon Era, as well. *The Power Eggs became more important where both the Rangers and Rita and her forces are fighting it over until the Rangers were finally be able of obtaining them where they gain the Ultrazord formation. *Quagmire, from "Island of Illusions", become an semi-recurring ally in this universe. *The Battle Bikes does not appears in a cameo in one episode and are used by the Rangers. *Marge, Billy's love interest from "Peace, Love and Woe", become an recurring character. *Sharky, an one-shot character, is an recurring character and is apart of Bulk and Skull's gang. *Lokar, like his Sentai counterpart, gets destroy by the Ultrazord instead arather than just disappear and never to reappear again. *Fang, like his Sentai counterpart, is female in this continuity where she were blackmailing by Rita to destroy the Rangers before she was destroy by the Megazord. *Richie, Trini's potential love interest and Ernie's co-worker, instead appears nearly the end of the season. *Billy, Trini and Kimberly would each use of Tommy's Dragon Shield, not just Jason and Zack. *The Thunder Slingers would be often uses more and able to combine with the Blade Blasters as the Thunder Blasters. *The Pumkpin Rapper get renamed as Pumpkinhead in this continuity instead. *The Crystal of Nightmares gain a monster-like form in the form of the Crystal Cryptid, a monster from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2017 Annual book. *All of the Zyu2 monsters that appears in Season 2 are all instead made by Finster in this continuity. *Rocky, Adam and Aisha get to interacts with the Rangers nearly at the end of the season. *Tommy sacrifice his Green Ranger powers while helping out the Rangers of defeating against Cyclopsis. *The Radbug would be often use more. Mighty Morphin Thunder Rangers *The Rangers uses the Dairangers' suits where Zack switch colors from black to green. *Both the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords are instead renamed as the Pegasus and Kirin Thunder Zords in this universe. *Gara and Zydos are both adapting as Morgara and Zyll, Lord Zedd's fellow minions. So, Mondo the Magician doesn't exist in this universe. *No bad splicing between the Zyu2 footage and the Dairanger footage. So, Pipebrain is the first monster that the Thunder Rangers fought. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers * Power Rangers Zeo * Power Rangers Turbo * Power Rangers In Space * Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Power Rangers Time Force * Power Rangers Wild Force * Disney Era Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Power Rangers S.P.D. * Power Rangers Mystic Force * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers RPM * Neo-Saban Era Power Rangers Samurai * Power Rangers Star Guards *An standalone adaptation version of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *The team consisting of: Kevin Keaton (Red Ranger), Gina Keaton (Pink Ranger), Mitchell "Mitch" Davies (Black Ranger), Jackie Treanor (Yellow Ranger) and Geoff Aaronson (Blue Ranger) while Robo Knight remain on the team, but get a different backstory. *Gosei is not a Zordon-like rip-off wannabe. So instead, he is an Eltarian where he seek to continues Zordon's legacy by creating his own team of Rangers. *Tensou is instead based on Datas in this universe. *Robo Knight get a different backstory where he was created by Gosei to be the Rangers' sixth member. But, at first, he begin to act like a lone wolf and often doesn't need the Rangers before finally why he was created and learn of what it mean to be on a team, even he often act like a lone wolf. *The Star Guards Rangers' hometown is Angel Grove where the Rangers are college students at Angel Grove University. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Pirate Force *An standalone adaptation version of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Trans-Quantum Guardians * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Power Rangers CuBeasts * Power Rangers Zodiac Starforce * Hasbro Era Power Rangers Phantom Thieves vs. Sigma Patrol * Power Rangers Triassic Knights * Extra Power Rangers Hyperforce * Power Rangers Tournament * Category:Blog posts Category:Billy2009 Category:User Blogs Category:User blogs Category:Blogs Category:Power Rangers